Human
by VampyreEmoHunter
Summary: Before Wendy became the outcast and the broken... she once was a star... one that shined so bright she burned out... Pretty, pink, and popular. Everything is perfect and happy, a wonderful fairy tale ending. Lovely Wendy has everything she wants, friends, money, fame, and a hot famous boyfriend. But, jelousy can take its toll, and every perfect has to go.


Human

Summary: Once you're popular, its hard to stop. Wendy was once the most popular person in Sabertooth High, of course when you fall from the clique, its gonna burn. (Prequel to 'Sing')

Rated: M because I am paranoid.

**OMG I am SO excited for this! It's gonna be great! :D**

XXXXXX

"Wendy, time to get up!" rings the voice of my mother.

I look up to see long blue hair and brown eyes.

"Hey mom!" I smile and she smiles back.

Hi, I am Wendy Marvel… the MOST popular girl at school. I am a cheerleader, a honorary member of chorus, and the president.

I have long blue hair that's always in a side pony tail that hangs over my shoulder on the right and reaches my knees, I have warm chocolate brown eyes and ivory skin.

Instead of wearing the regular SaberTooth High outfit, I wear my cheerleading uniform.

A short blue top that stops under my breast and is spaghetti strap with the letters STH in golden on the breast area, a short mini skirt that reaches mid-thigh that is golden with blue rimming and blue booty shorts under, blue sneakers and shin high golden socks.

RING! RING! RING!

I look down from the mirror, doing my make up, to see the caller ID 'Coco' calling me.

"Hey Coco!" I say into my phone as I use my free hand to finish doing my mascara.

_"__Hey Wen-wen! Just wondering, today IS your birthday…right?"_ says Coco tauntingly.

"Yea! I am officially 16!" I squeal, my mother is getting me my driver's license and car today!

_"__Well, how about we go to…say… an 80Half concert? I got tickets!" _

We squeal in the phone together and I jump up and down.

"YEAH! Damn! My mom said she tried to get some and they were all sold out! I am with you!"

Coco cheers on the other side of the phone.

_"__Well, I am almost at your place! TTYL!"_

"Bye Coco!"

I hang up and grab my school and cheerleading bag.

I hurry downstairs and grab a V8 can from the fridge and tell my mom the news.

"Coco is taking me to an 80Half concert tonight!" My mother smiles at me.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Wendy! I hope you have a great time!" I hug her, hear the honk of Coco's Lamborghini horn, and rush out.

"Wait, Wendy!" calls my mother.

"Hmm?" I turn around and see her hand me an envelope.

I open it to see a permit in there.

"MY DRIVERS PERMIT! THANKS MOM!" I scream and throw my arms around her neck.

"You're welcome! Where is the concert at?" she asks and I tell her.

"7788 Furstwood Road, at the huge stage center. Why?"

She hands me a key for a car and presses a button.

The garage opens to show a hot pink Jaguar with gold on it.

I gasp and fan myself in the face to keep from fainting.

"THANK YOU MOOMMM!" I scream again as she smiles.

"I'll get a driver to take your car there so you can drive back, isn't Katie over 21? She's going to be there."

I nod vigorously and squeal again before jumping into Coco's car.

"Wassup, Wen-wen?" asks Coco as she drives off.

I show her my permit and keys.

"I got a Hot pink and golden Jaguar for my birthday!" we both squeal together as I tell her the plan for that night.

Coco pulls into the lot for Saber High and turns off the engine.

"I can't wait! I wonder if I can get Romeo's autograph!"

"Yeah, on your pu-"

I blush as I put a hand on her mouth.

"Shut up! Not like that! You want Rue to sign your pu-"

Coco blushes as well.

"SHUT IT! Rue is a much cuter guy then Romeo! Rue has such long red hair with black and feather boa hats and masks and-"

"We get the point…" I say and she glares at me before we walk inside.

"Wendy! Coco! Come here!" waves over Krissie as she bounces over.

"Hey Kris!" we both yell.

Krissie AKA Kris has long blonde hair reaching her waist with a pink streak and is a cheerleader with me.

"Happy birthday!" Kris hands me a small rectangular card which I open to see two fake licenses.

One saying I am 21 years old and one saying I am 18, both saying I can drive.

"If ya wanna drink or let someone come home with you!" says Kris and I hug her.

"I also get my real permit!(I am aware it's a license but, its basically a permit in TN)"

Kris squeals and we walk to our first period.

The day goes by quickly with lots of hot jocks and the occasional person to pick on.

At the end of the day me, Coco, and Kris pile up into Coco's car.

"We need to go get Charlie and Katie." I remind Coco of my boyfriend and his older sister.

Coco rolls her eyes but drives off to their house.

Katie and Charlie get in and Charlie sits next to me his shoulder length brown hair shinning and his green eyes happy.

"NOW we can go!" I tell Coco and she hits the gas.

We speed off to the concert in a hurry, wanting to get the best seats possible.

Now, you must be wondering why I am dating Charlie even though I am head over heels in love with Romeo.

Well, Charlie and I have been together longer than I have known 80Half.

When we found out we agreed to stay together, but break up with no problems if we wanted to.

So far we haven't- OH YES WE ARE HERE!

Coco pulls up to the place and the five of use rush out and up to the door.

The clock on my watch turns to 8:00pm, the drive here was 3 hours, and the doors open.

We flash our tickets to the doorman and find the best seats ever.

The seats that are closest to the stage, we sit in them and chatter.

"I can't wait!" I squeal to Coco who squeals back.

Soon the time becomes 9:00 and everyone is crammed in the huge place.

The doors close at the lights shut off.

Then, stage lights, lasers, and holograms appear on the stage, doing cool things.

Everyone let out a loud cheer or squeal as the band members step on stage.

First is the lead singer, Suki, then the back up, Juvi, Erz, and Anna, then the guitar player, ROMEO!, then the bass, Rue, and at last the drummer, Felix.

"Hey everyone!" shouts Suki into the microphone.

"HEY SUKIIIIIIII!" everyone else shouts back.

"I LOVE YOU SUKI!" shouts a random guy.

Suki blushes and giggles.

"And I love you too! Now, WHO"S READY FOR MUUUUSSSIIIICCCC?!" she yells.

"WE ARE!" we shout back louder and Felix, Rue, and Romeo start to play.

The tune they play is an upbeat song that I recognize as 'Fallen Patches'.

Suki winks at them before opening her mouth and singing.

_"__We were once angels._

_The brightest of wings in the skys._

_And once, we were angels._

_And the holes in our hearts were all filled._

_TO fall, was not, our plan!_

_But we broke, and our heart, seemed to fail…_

_Our Fallen Angels,_

_With holes to never be healed._

_And our Fallen Angels,_

_Might as well,_

_Sew up the holes with patches; let it be known to the world!_

_That we, are, all done._

_And the Fallen are availed..."_

Suki keeps on singing and soon the whole night pases by and reaches Midnight.

"Well, we'd LOVE to stay… but if you want autographs and pics then…here is the last song for tonight!"

The beat to 'Forget it all' starts to play and everyone starts to clap to the beat.

Clap, clap, clap, clap clap.

And it keeps repeating over.

_"__Free as a. bird._

_Live as a. herd._

_Hurt as a. knife._

_We are all right._

_But sometimes, I do wish, that we all, could have one last kiss._

_But all now, come take the bow, we are all here._

_So forget it all my dear._

_FORGET! Just FORGET!_

_We are all gone, and the words we hailed!  
Nothing's right!_

_It's not yet wrong!_

_Come take the bow!_

_Forget. It. All._

_…__._

_…__._

_…__._

_So now, what are you gonna do?_

_All of these lives, forfeited for you?  
Criminals, all not gone, _

_Spirits still left alive._

_Yet you don't know…_

_What I could have done._

_But sometimes, I do wish, that we all, could have one last kiss._

_But all now, come take the bow, we are all here._

_So forget it all my dear._

_FORGET! Just FORGET!_

_We are all gone, and the words we hailed!_

_Nothing's right!_

_It's not yet wrong!_

_Come take the bow!_

_Forget. It. All._

_We are all wrong!_

_Forget. It. all._

_I say lets go!_

_Forget. It. All._

_Yet you don't know!_

_Forget…it…all…"_

As they finish everyone starts to cheer and scream.

About 30 minutes later, everyone crowds outside to meet the band members.

Katie and Kris rush off to find Suki, they love her voice, Charlie runs off to find Erz, and Coco looks for Rue.

I stand there all dreamy.

I already met Romeo and got him to sign my phone case and all I am doing is waiting for them.

I get up only to BAM! Walk right into someone.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I look up to see… ROMEO?!

"Oh, that okay! Hey! You're Wendy! I signed your 80Half case, right?"

I feel like fainting.

"Y-yeah… um, im sorry so, I need to go-"

"Wait! Want me to drive you home?" he asks.

I remembered looking around and not seeing my car, and I think they all are too drunk to even think(Wendy's friends).

"U-uh, um..y-y-y" he laughs a bit and takes my stuttering as a yes.

We slip past everyone and to the back where their cars are.

Romeo leads me up to a big black monster truck and helps me in before climbing into his side.

We drive off for a while, talking and forgetting about my place.

Soon he pulls up to his place before realization flickers across our faces.

"Crap! I don't have enough gas to take you back!" he groans.

"I-its okay. I'll just sleep on the couch or something…"

He shakes his head no.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can take the bed."

We bicker about it and finally I give into his offer when he pulls puppy eyes.

I walk in and awe at everything, ITS SO EXPENSIVE!

"Go take a shower, there are towels there." I nod and walk into the huge bathroom before taking a shower.

I walk out and change into my underwear and t-shirt before climbing into bed.

I felt someone climb in next to me and recognize it as Romeo.

I lean closer to him and we started to kiss and..well, you can guess.

**Well, yes there was that hint! Hope u liked!  
-Mizore.**


End file.
